loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ran Mouri
Ran Mouri (毛利蘭 Mouri Ran) also known as Rachel Moore in the Funimation dub, is the main female protagonist of the anime and manga series, Detective Conan (also known as Case Closed). She is the childhood friend and romantic love interest of Shinichi Kudo. Background Ran is a childhood friend of Shinichi Kudo. She is the daughter of private detective Kogoro Mouri and Eri Kisaki, a lawyer. Her parents separated when she was six, and one of her biggest goals is to get them back together. Her best friend next to Shinichi is her classmate Sonoko, who constantly keeps taunting her about her relationship with Shinichi. Ran is the captain of the karate team of Teitan High School and therefore is very powerful as demonstrated when she won her Regional Championship. However, she gets easily frightened by the idea of ghosts or monsters. Besides that, she is also very lucky in gambling. After Shinichi's disappearance, she meets Conan Edogawa along with Professor Agasa, who introduces him as a distant "relative" and asks if she wouldn't mind taking care of him at her house. She and her father practically adopt him, as Kogoro believes he is a good luck charm for helping him solve cases . Ran immediately comes to think of him as a surrogate little brother. Little does Ran know that "Conan" is actually Shinichi. Personality Ran's greatest personality trait is that she is genuinely cares for those she loves. She also constantly tries to reunite her father and mother again - though with little success, thanks to the mutual stubbornness of both parents. She can be very brave and resourceful when she wants to be, and rescues Conan from trouble with her karate skills on occasion. However, she has an irrational fear of the supernatural and is thus - unlike her friend Sonoko - absolutely no fan of anything related to the horror genre. It is revealed in book 8 that she can play the piano well. In addition, she appreciates fine art, is very good at cooking and household chores (unlike her mother), and looks after both Conan and her father. In chapters 350-354 of the manga and episode 286-288 of the anime, it is revealed that she and Shinichi had gone to the United States at some point in the past to visit Shinichi's parents in New York. They meet his mother, and her actress friend, Sharon Vineyard (also known as Vermouth). Later that evening, Vermouth disguises as a serial killer to do BO work, and is saved by Ran and Shinichi who encounter her on their way back from a show. She had slipped and would have fallen to her death, but Ran caught her arm and Shinichi helped her pull her to safety, despite Vermouth's guise of a wanted serial killer that the FBI were apparently pursuing in the area. Due to this, Sharon gave Ran the nickname "Angel", and Shinichi the nickname "Cool Guy". Later in the anime/manga, Vermouth shows hesitance to kill Ran and later Conan as well, but whether or not it is because of any emotional attachment is unclear. Ran is noted by both Shinichi and Akai Shuuichi to cry a lot. There is even a manga file called "Ran's Tears" Appearance Ran is a light-skinned girl of average height. She is slender in frame, yet sports an athletic and fairly curvaceous built. She has big purple eyes and dark brown hair. Her hair is straight and hip-length tucked behind her ears with short wavy bangs over her forehead. What was originally a wave in her bangs has evolved into a stylized triangular point as the manga has progressed. Abilities Ran's most notable ability is her great prowess in martial arts; she is skilled enough in karate to win regional tournaments at the high-school level. Ran is the captain and ace of the karate team of Teitan High School.She is also well-trained in Judo by her father. Her deceptive strength and skill have been seen repeatedly, both from her ability to effortlessly smash stone and other very sturdy objects and also take out various assailants. In the ninth movie, Strategy Above the Depths, Conan states that Ran has an unusual amount of stamina. Despite her prowess, she may not always be able to fight if scared too much. In the fourth movie (Captured in Her Eyes), Ran also was unable to fight due to suffering of amnesia at the time, but as soon as she recovered her memories she also got the use of her abilities back and incapacitated the culprit who was about to kill her and Conan. Ran is also very skilled in running a household, including sewing and cooking. She is musically talented, noted to be a very good singer and able to memorize and transcrive the notes for the song Come Spring, and she can also play the piano well. She also is astonishingly lucky at gambling, lotteries, and any game of chance, including poker. Ran is also considered very beautiful as many men become infatuated with her as noted by Sonoko (much to Sonoko's annoyance); Ran was once even offered a modeling job. Ran also has a very good memory for history, and has used her knowledge to contribute to a case investigation more than once. Doubts about Conan's true identity In time, Ran comes to suspect that Conan is actually Shinichi, despite what her common sense would say, but he always manages to trick her and prove her wrong. There are, however, occasions where she appears to be sure that Shinichi and Conan are one and the same. The Case of the Mysterious Gifts The first time Ran suspects Conan is episode 7. After seeing how Conan, like Shinichi, can deduce someone's occupation by just touching the person's hand, Ran becomes very suspicious and keeps an eye on Conan during the whole case. However, Professor Agasa calls Ran with the voice changing bowtie at the end, freeing Conan of suspicion for a while. Jimmy Kudo Revealed Another time, when Ran finds Conan asleep on the sofa, she takes off his glasses and notices the striking resemblance he has to Shinichi as a child. She later confronts Conan about this resemblance, his similar powers of deduction, and even his shared lack of any musical knowledge. However, Shinichi's mother unexpectedly shows up and covers for Conan by explaining that Conan resembles Shinichi because they are distant relatives and that Conan possesses Shinichi's deductive ability because he admires Shinichi and learns from him. The Desperate Revival Despite apologizing to Conan for doubting him, Ran does not lose her suspicions, but keeps them to herself for awhile. When Conan is critically injured and requires a blood donation, Ran donates her blood without hesitation, knowing she and Shinichi share the same rare blood type. Since this act proves Ran's suspicions are correct, with the help of Ai Haibara, Conan manages to fool Ran by allowing Shinichi to appear before her while Conan (Ai Haibara in disguise) is present. Ran's Suspscions In Ran's Suspicions, Conan once forgets his cell phone on the couch and Ran, in the room at the time, remembers to send an email to Shinichi to let him know that she's going with her father on a case and that his presence would be most welcome as Kogoro could use the help. Right after sending the message, Conan's phone starts vibrating. Ran, quite perplexed by the perfect timing, checks his phone only to discover a new email (she hasn't seen the content yet). At that moment, Conan enters the room, and seeing his phone in Ran's hands, rushes towards it while shouting and grabs it back asking: "Did you look?". He quickly understands that Ran's email may have risen doubts about his identity. Following this event, Ran first believes that Shinichi often contacts Conan without her knowing, which would in some way explain how he always seems to help out on cases. Later on, after seeing Conan give an important clue to the investigation team without making use of his cell phone (to eventually contact Shinichi like she was suspecting), she starts to believe that Conan is actually Shinichi thinking that past occurrences of both being present at the same time was just a trick he used to fool her. At the end of the day, Ran is able to retrieve Conan's phone. Late at night, after waiting for everybody to go to bed, she tries to get past the phone's PIN code to check whether her email is there or not. This, to her, would be undeniable proof that Conan is indeed Shinichi. After finally guessing the number equivalent of "Sherlock" to be the PIN code, she's surprised not to see her email there. She instantly tries a few times to resend another email but nothing comes up on Conan's phone. That's when Shinichi calls her complaining about the numerous emails she's been sending. Conan, then knocks at the door and claims back his phone saying that he didn't want people looking inside because of messages he received from a girl he likes. It is later showed that Conan actually exchanged his phone with Agasa's (which are both of the same model) and used his phone upstairs to call Ran, while she was experimenting with the Professor's phone, to create this whole alibi. Shinichi then tells Ran that she now knows his phone number. And Ran, pleased with the situation, clears her mind out of all suspicions she had about Conan's identity - at least, consciously. The Whereabouts of the Embarrassing Charm During "The Whereabouts of the Embarrassing Charm" case we can see that Ran's suspicions are arising again. This is thanks to Heiji, openly revealed the fingerprint matching during the "Murder, Shinichi Kudo" case. Kazuha gave a likely, but not to Conan or Heiji, explanation on how Shinichi's fingerprints got onto the handcuff's piece of chain. However, for some reason Ran talked directly to Conan, which he pointed out that she is talking to the wrong. Unconsciously she thinks she is talking to Shinichi. Yusaku Kudo's Cold Case In manga chapter 814/Anime episode 690-691 , Conan and the girls solve a case similar to one Yusaku Kudo abandoned 10 years ago. While explaining the solution, Conan talks so convincingly that Ran feels a strong impression that Shinichi is the one speaking. It unnerves her to the point where she stops Conan, but he states that he's only reading Shinichi's e-mail. Relationships Shinichi & Ran Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri have been best friends ever since childhood. They first met each other during the first days of kindergarten and became playmates. It's later revealed their mother's, Eri Kisaki and Yukiko Kudo are also close friends would often set playdates for Shinichi and Ran to play together. Since then, Shinichi and Ran have stayed close throughout the years, developing a strong and close friendship and bond right up to present day. However, unknown to Ran, Shinichi has been secretly in love with her ever since they first met, but is shy when expressing his true feelings for her and when confronted refuses to admit how he really feels. Orignally, Ran was unaware of her true feelings towards Shinichi until a case in New York City when Shinichi saved her from a serial killer. During this time, Ran had finally realized she is in love with Shinichi, but similiar to Shinichi, she is nervous and shy when admitting her true feelings and will deny them if confronted. Shinichi and Ran's feelings for each other are proven to be incredibly strong as they care so deeply for each other, they can sense whenever either one of them is in danger, showing they share a special link. However, both Shinichi and Ran are oblivious of each other' true feelings and are nervous to act how they truly feel. However, despite both Shinichi and Ran constantly denying their hidden love for each other as well their obliviousness, everyone around them is highly well aware of how they really feel and constantly refer to them as a couple. However, Shinichi and Ran's relationship became slightly strained when Shinichi was turned into Conan Edogawa due to being forced fed the poison from the Black Organization. Ever since, Shinichi has been forced to keep his idenitiy a secret from Ran to protect her from the Black Organisation upon realizing if they ever learned he is still alive, Ran, his friends and family would in danger. In order to explain his absence, Ran has believed that Shinichi has left to solve difficult cases and won't return until he has solved them. Since Shinichi's departure, Ran becomes especially worried about him while wondering where he is and hoping he isn't in danger. Aside from worrying about Shinichi's safety, Ran misses Shinichi very much, feeling lonely without him by her side. However, despite her worries and sadness, Ran remains extremely devoted to Shinichi and waits patiently for him to return. Shinichi calls Ran on occasion using his voice changing bowtie, assuring Ran of her worries and to make her feel better whenever she is troubled or hurt. Since becoming Conan, Shinichi has grown and developed a stronger and closer relationship with Ran, learning facts and details he never knew before, including her true feelings for him. Throughout the series, Ran is shown to be dedicated to Shinichi and will always love him no matter where he is. Shinichi's love for Ran has been proven to be incredibly and deeply strong on numerous occasions throughout the series as he becomes protective and jealous whenever other guys are revealed to have feelings for her such as Eisuke Hondou. During these situations, Shinichi becomes extremely jealous and does whatever he can to keep any man who shows an interest in Ran away from her. Shinichi also cares a great deal about Ran's well being and is shown to be deeply saddened to see Ran upset regarding their separation and pains him whenever he sees Ran crying for him. Shinichi wishes he didn't have to cause suffering to Ran as he knows how hurt she is constantly waiting for him to return and is annoyed he can't do anything about it. Although various characters, especially Heiji Hattori, have advised Shinichi to instead confess the truth to Ran about everything for the sake of her heart. However, Shinichi comes to realize that despite their strong feelings for each other and although he would want more than anything to tell Ran the truth and to relief her pain, he can't tell Ran as he doesn't want to put her in danger against the Black Organization, as he considers her life more important than his. It's also shown that despite the current status of their relationship, Ran and Shinichi have shared many precious romantic moments such as when Shinichi bought Ran a pair of red gloves for Christmas or when he ate her Valentine's Day chocolate that she had made for him, while she was asleep. There have even been times where despite their separation, both Shinichi and Ran have tried to confess their true feelings for one another at several different point in the series. Shinichi confessed his love for Ran during the fourth movie, Captured in Her Eyes, but since he was Conan, he wasn't taken seriously. Later during the eighth film, Magician of the Silver Sky, Shinichi called Ran to instruct her how to safely land a plane when she and Sonoko were forced to take control and do an emergency landing. However, Ran became upset, revealing her sadness that Shinichi is never been by her side since his leaving, but in the process confesses her true love for him, much to Shinichi's shock. However, after landing the plane and upon meeting Phantom Thief Kid, she made herself believe he pretended to be Shinichi to assure her and believes she actually confessed her feelings to him instead. Later in the series whenever Shinichi has regained his true physical body, he always takes these opportunities to try and confess his love for Ran. However, everytime he comes close to confessing, a case occurrs and interrupts them and soon the antidote wears off before Shinichi can finally confess his love. Eventually, Shinichi at long last finally confessed his love for Ran during the Holmes Revelations Arc. During this time, Conan, Ran, Kogoro and Dr. Agasa were invited by a rich women on a trip to London as gratitude for finding her lost pet. Due to this, Ran did a lot of research and made a list of souvenirs to bring back for Shinichi, knowing how much he has loved and always dreamed of going to London since it's the birthplace of Sherlock Holmes. Ran called Shinichi to inform him of her trip, but instead resulted in an argument between them instead. Ran began to feel guilty soon after, realising she might be annoying hurting Shinichi's feelings as he has always wanted to come to London. Eventually the situation worsened when Ran began to question her feelings for Shinichi upon meeting Minerva Glass, a famous tennis player. While recently going through her own heartbreak with her tennis coach, Minerva expressed her opinion that "Love is 0". Upon hearing her words, but while she tried to ignore them, Ran began to seriously reconsider her love for Shinichi. Later, Ran called Shinichi attempting to apologize, but upon hearing the Big Ben in the background, she concluded that Shinichi is in fact in London during the exact same time, greatly angering her. Ran quickly began to hunt down Shinichi, asking several people who spotted him and point Ran in his direction. In fear of learning his secret identity as Conan Edogawa, Shinichi takes the second antidote pill, resorting him to his true body and meets with Ran, thereby protecting his secret. However, upon finally meeting and confronting Shinichi, Ran instead became greatly saddened, believing Shinichi doesn't consider her feelings whatsoever and now begins to believe Minerva is right that "Love is 0". Heartbroken that Shinichi is unable to understand or realize her true feelings for him, Ran bursts into tears and run away. Shinichi runs after her and manages catches up to Ran in front of the Big Ben. Shinichi admits that despite his skills as a detective or even if he were Sherlock Holmes himself, he could never truly understand the heart of the girl he loves, thereby at long last finally confessing his love for Ran. Ran is shocked by Shinichi's confession and he proceeds that "Love is 0" is wrong, revealing nothing would ever be born or achieved and instead corrects 0 is where everything instead starts. Since Shinichi's confession, Ran is delighted to finally learn the feelings between herself and Shinichi are truly mutual. However, since then, Ran realized that at the time, having been so caught in the moment of Shinichi's confession, she failed to confess her own feelings for him in return. Over time more people, including Sonoko, Kazuha and Heiji have come to learn of Shinichi's confesssion to Ran. Sonoko and Kazuha encourage Ran to reply to Shinichi's confess to assure and confirm their mutual feelings for one another, but Ran fails on several occasions, still to shy to express her feelings. However, Ran begins to grow more confident and determind to confess to Shinichi in return and instead of simply calling him, Ran wants to properly meet with Shinichi and confess her feelings in person. Kogoro Mouri & Eri Kisaki Ran remains close to both her parents even though they have been separated for ten years. Her constant hope is that they finally get together again, and on occasion she even plays (re-)matchmaker by arranging not-so-accidental meetings between them, though a reunion, while possible, is so far constantly hampered by mutual stubborness and the occasional criminal incident taking place in the immediate vicinity. Kazuha Toyama Despite having rather different temperaments and personalities, Kazuha and Ran have several things in common, including: proficiency in a martial art, father's connection to police work and detective work, and detective-obsessed childhood love interests. Kazuha was initially cold and rude to Ran, suspecting her of being interested in Heiji. However, thanks to Kazuha's frankness and Ran's accommodating nature, the girls quickly overcame this misunderstanding. They have since become close friends and seem to regard each other as confidantes, since they are in similar romantic situations: Ran and Shinichi cannot confess their feelings for each other, as Shinichi is, aside from telephone calls, physically absent from her life, and Kazuha and Heiji cannot confess their feelings for each other due to their own stubbornness and irascibility. While Conan/Shinichi and Heiji are on cases together, Ran and Kazuha almost always spend the time together. When Kazuha visits the Mouris' in Tokyo with Heiji, she is shown to share Ran's bed. Heiji Hattori Heiji acts brotherly toward Ran, at several occasions, he often called her "sister" (neechan in Japanese). Ran respects Heiji as a very skilled detective who reminds her of Shinichi, but whenever Heiji and Kazuha run into an argument, Ran seems to take Kazuha's side. Despite this, they have become very good friends. Sonoko Suzuki Sonoko and Ran have been best friends ever since they were children. Sonoko was often there to help Ran whenever she was bullied by other school children, more so than even Shinichi. Sonoko and Ran are often shown walking together after school. Sonoko often invites Ran to join her on trips or events hosted by the Suzuki family (most commonly her uncle's showdowns with Kaitou Kid). They also go out shopping or to karaoke together. Sonoko once said to a murderer what she thought about friendship: "So what if friendship is unreliable and fragile! That way when you communicate with your heart, you can feel the warmth inside. If it were as hard as some chattering iron plate, you wouldn’t feel the warmth, y’know?" Meanwhile, even though Ran knows that Sonoko's family is rich, she always makes sure that money never gets involved in their friendship, not going to ski vacations with Sonoko because she doesn't have the money, when she knows that Sonoko would pay for her to go. This, along with other things, has helped strengthen the bond between both Ran and Sonoko. Before meeting her boyfriend, Sonoko was sometimes envious that Ran always got more attention from boys, but this didn't affect the deep friendship between them. Ai Haibara There are instances where Haibara will caution Conan from actions that involve Ran, though it's assumed this is due merely to the fact that she wants to keep her identity hidden. At one point, she was very cold and distant towards Ran, just like she was to most other people. Ran believed that it was because that Haibara had hated her. However, later that day, Haibara finally properly introduced herself to Ran, and they slowly became friends. Haibara considers Ran a spitting image her older sister, Akemi Miyano, so she takes special interest in protecting her. These feelings began after Ran jumped through a slew of bullets from Calvados (and later Vermouth), to save Haibara and hold her down to the ground to shield her from the gunfire. Haibara immediately thinks of her own sister, and begins to treat and look at Ran as a spitting image of her. When at a later point she had learned that Korn, Chianti, and the rest of the Black Organization were lurking about, Haibara begs for Ran to stay at Agasa's house, immediately thinking of her own sister's death, and wanting to keep Ran safe. Black Organization Vermouth Ran was a fan of the actress Sharon Vineyard and is currently unaware about Sharon's double-life as Chris Vineyard and Vermouth. Vermouth has a great deal of respect for Ran and protects her from the Organization's activities because Ran unknowingly saved a disguised Vermouth from falling to her death during the Golden Apple case (even though she was about to kill Ran). Vermouth's codename for Ran is "Angel". Hondou Eisuke In Clash of Red and Black, Eisuke has shown some interest in Ran. He had admitted to Conan that he loved Ran and claimed that he would take Ran to America and live happily ever after there, and thinks if he could ask for Shinichi's permission. But Conan, without hesitating, said no in a very serious expression, which the look on Conan's face revealed his true identity to Eisuke. Tomoaki Araide Tomoaki Araide and Ran Mouri became friends while Araide was acting as a temporary basketball coach in place of a teacher who broke his leg. During "The Unseen Angle of the Darkness" Conan wrongly came to the conclusion that Ran was attracted to Araide. In truth she wanted to borrow his sweater in order to knit a similarly patterned one for Shinichi. Some anime-original features play with the idea that Araide is interested in Ran, most notably in the OVA story The Stranger from Ten Years Later where he proposed to her. Gallery Jimmy & Rachel.jpg|Jimmy finally confesses his true love to Rachel. Jimmy & Rachel E510.jpg|Rachel believes Jimmy has returned home. Jimmy & Rachel E516.jpg|Rachel thinking about Jimmy. Jimmy & Rachel E608.jpg Jimmy & Rachel E521.jpg Jimmy & Rachel E521 (1).jpg Jimmy & Rachel E263.jpg Name origin Ran's Japanese name derives from the Japanese rendering of Maurice Leblanc (from Mouri''su Rubu''ran, according to Aoyama). Quotes Trivia *She is voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard who is also well known for her roles as Ema Hinata from Brothers Conflict and Toa from Dragonaut: The Resonance. References All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Detective Conan Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Tsundere Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Rocky Upstart Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Love Triangle